Such a Distraction!
by PinkSweets14
Summary: From the moment he stepped into the studio, I knew he'd be a nuisance. Just from the first word that came out of his mouth and that stupid glint in his eyes. I just didn't know how much of a distraction he'd be.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea if I'll even upload this. But, um, this is my Lukaito story. I honestly love this pairing but there isn't enough supporters of them. Um, but here you go I guess. I don't know any of those honourifics and shit so they won't be in here.**

Chapter 1

From the moment he stepped into the studio, I knew he'd be a nuiscance. Just from the first word that came out of that mouth and the stupid glint in his eyes. You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? Well, I'll go back a bit for you.

So, maybe a week ago, I was in the studio. Miku was talking to Meiko, Rin and Len were playing around and Gakupo was attempting to start a conversation with me, failing miserably. I was just reading.

The director suddenly calls Miku and Meiko out. Everyone went silent as we tried to hear what they were saying. I heard Miku squealing and a deep male voice. I didn't reconize it. The door opened and everyone went back to what they were doing and tried to natural. Gakupo was so flustered he fell off of the sofa. I snickered as he brushed a rather long strand of purple hair out of the way.

"Guys, I want to introduce Kaito Shion. He's going to be joining us on our tour this year."

In true Rin and Len fashion, they ran up and hugged his legs. I feel like their motto in life was to make everyone feel as uncomfortable as possible. But he didn't falter and let out a laugh, while patting each of their heads.

Gakupo didn't make to much of a stretch to introduce himself. He kinda raised his hand and adverted his gaze. The new kid raised his eyebrows and turned his gaze to me.

I just like to say something before I tell you my actions. Miku is the first vocaloid, so she's very popular. Rin and Len are adorable twins with adorable personalities, so they're very popular. Meiko is a fun-loving girl with a good body, so she has quite a few male and lesbian fans. Gakupo... is Gakupo. Yeah. But I'm kinda forgotten about. I fight hard for my spot. I'm the only one of us who can speak fluent english. I have to work double hard to keep up with everyone else.

And now, this new kid thinks he can just come in and steal my hard-earned spot. He's male, good-looking and has a fairly good voice. The moment he walked into the room, I knew he was going to be a threat to my fame. I hope you understand this before you wrinkle your nose at my response.

So when his gaze shifted to me, expecting me to introduce myself, I stuck my nose back in my book. The director sighed and walked over and snatched my book off of me.

"Hey! I was getting to the good part!" I glared at him and tried to snatch it back.

"Luka, introduce yourself."

"You just did it for me," I said, smirking.

The director gave me one of his 'do-it-now' glares that he seems to reserve for me only. I sighed and walked up to the new kid. I could tell he was intimidated by me. I couldn't help but smirk. Good.

"Luka. Megurine. Luka..."

His eyes burned into mine. He didn't say anything. I scowled at him. "That's my name..."

He still didn't say anything. I turned and snatched my book back off of the director and left the room. I slammed the door behind me.

"Don't mind Luka, she's always like this. She's just shy," I heard Miku said. What cheek! I'm not shy, I'm just brutally honest!

I walked up to my room and closed the door behind me. I flung my book on the bed and walked over to my desk. It was a mess. There were pages and pages of music thrown over it. I tried to write more but I couldn't concentrate. There were sounds of laughter from the studio. How dare they have fun without me!

I buried my face in my hands. The noise was going through my head. There was a sudden knock on the door and Meiko walked in. I gave her a small smile. I liked Meiko, I could trust her. And trust is something that's hard to find in people nowadays.

Meiko sat up on the desk. "What's wrong hun, you left in quite a mood. Kaito almost fainted!"

I smirked. "I kinda wish I waited to see him faint..."

Meiko got up and gave me a hug. I buried my face in her shoulder. She pulled back and her brown eyes looked at me with concern. "You seem to really hate him. How come? You don't even talk like that to Gakupo!"

I blew a strand of pink hair out of my eyes. Could I tell her? I could trust her but still...

"I'm afraid. I already have to work twice as hard as the rest of you to be popular. I don't want someone to come in and just steal _my _hard-earned work."

Meiko laughed. I knew I shouldn't have told her... I scowled and she saw. She stopped laughing and put her hands on my shoulders. "Luky, no one could steal your spotlight. I mean, Miku is the first vocaloid, so she doesn't really need to work hard. Rin and Len just kind of jump around and look cute. I'm super sexy, Gakupo... I don't know what the appeal about him is actually..."

I snorted at this comment. So true. Meiko continued, "You work so hard to get your reconition so you 100% deserve it. In time, Kaito will see this and he'll respect your work and won't steal your spotlight. If he does, hello, your Luka Megurine! Badass Luka! You could deal with 10 Kaitos and a couple of Gakupos by yourself!"

I smiled and gave her another hug. Meiko always knew what to say. She stood up and held out her hand.

"Come on, they're all having fun without us."

I shook my head. "No thanks. I'll stay up here..."

Meiko smiled and left. Before she closed the door, she turned to face me again. "I'll call you down for dinner. It's tuna tonight!"

She could see my eyes light up and left the room, chuckling.

I turned back to the sheet of music. I picked it up and scanned over it. This piece was for Rin and Len. I had to write everyone's music. I took a pen and chewed the top considering what was on the page...

**So that's the first chapter. Luka is less calm and collected and more... anti-social, for lack of a better word. I really hope you like, this is a bit different to what I usually write.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Lukaaaaa~! Dinner~!"

My head shot up from the desk. I must have fallen asleep. I rubbed my eyes before running out the door and down the stairs. Tuna was for dinner today, you know.

I burst into the dining room. Two heads turned to look at me. The only two in the room, as a matter of fact. Shion and the director. The director sighed and shook his head, to which I stuck my tongue out at. Shion's eyes went as wide as saucers and his face went pale. Did I scare him that much? I gave him a cold glare and he adverted his gaze quickly. I guess so.

Meiko came into the room, holding three plates. Miku came in after her with Rin and Len. They all were holding a plate each. Meiko placed a plate in front of Shion and the director and then in front of my place. I walked over to my spot and then scowled. I was sitting directly across from Shion.

Flopping down on the seat, I picked up my fork and ate. The tuna was over-cooked. There was still bones in it. They need to add in more salt and less pepper. Onions hadn't been used. I looked up.

"Who cooked this?"

Gakupo came in from the kitchen, holding his plate. "I did. Why?"

He sat in his usual spot, at the top of the table. I glared at him. "I should have known. You cooked it for too long. You didn't add onions. You added too much pepper and not enough salt. You didn't even pick out the small bones! This meal is a disgrace to tuna!"

Gakupo took a bite and raised an eybrow. "Woah, calm down Megurine. I didn't know I was a gourmet chef."

I scowled and continued eating. The silence was suffocating. The only sounds were the forks hitting off the plate and an occasional cough. Miku finally broke the silence.

"So! Kaito! Are you looking forward to our tour?"

Shion nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I'm nervous though. You're such a great peformer Miku, I'll probably look like a fool next to you."

Miku clearly loved this compliment because she giggled like a school girl. "Luka will write a perfect song for you, Kaito! Won't you, Luka?"

I grunted. Not very lady like but whatever. The director finally spoke.

"So I've been thinking about the tour and I think Kaito should get the closing number."

I choked on my fish. Meiko handed me a glass of water and patted my back. I coughed and spluttered before finally regaining my composure. When I did, I glared at the director.

"You can't do that. That's _my _spot. We decided this weeks ago! Shion _can't_ have that spot!"

The director shrugged. "Well, I didn't know Kaito would be joining us weeks ago. Besides, Kaito wants this spot too. Right?"

He had put Shion on the spot. He looked at me and then back to the director. He stuttered before answering. I like to think my glare influenced his answer.

"M-Maybe you should leave Luka have this spot, sir. It seems very important to her."

I smirked and turned back to the director. He laughed heartily and slapped Shion on the back. "Don't be silly! You deserve this, Kaito!"

That was the last straw! I slammed my plate down and stood up. Shion's eyes widened and the director gave me that look. That disappointed look. I didn't even care. I pushed the chair over and walked towards the door. I turned back and gave them the coldest glare I could muster before I broke into tears.

"Well, I guess I better write Shion a song. Because that's apparently all I'm good for! Writing dumb-ass songs for a group of dumb-asses!"

I couldn't say anymore. I ran out of the dining room, crying. I ran up to my room, ignoring the calls from everyone in the room. I slammed the door close and fell onto my bed, crying. I deserved that spot more than Shion.

_"You deserve this, Kaito!"_ How? How did he deserve it?! He hasn't even been here for a day! Is he so talented he can just walk in and deserve everything?! I write all the songs, do all of the costumes, most of the backstage work. That closing number is like my payment! Heck, I should just get it for putting up with this crap!

I screamed and threw my hairbrush at the wall. It wasn't fair! I deserved it, I know I deserved it! I fell to the ground, sobbing and hiccuping.

There was a knock on the door. "M-Meiko?" I asked hopefully.

"Um, no, it's me."

That voice. Oh god, how I hate that voice. I threw the hairbrush at the door. "Go away! I'm not talking to you!"

"I'm coming in Luka."

"I said go away!"

The door opened and Shion walked through. I wanted to do so many things to him. I wanted to strangle him, stab him, punch him, kick him and just scream in his face. I hated him! How dare he come into my room! He stole my hard-earned spot and now he's going to steal my room too?!

I ran over to Shion and started to punch his chest. He didn't flinch and didn't stop me. I didn't have enough energy. I ended up just falling into a ball at his feet, sobbing hopelessly. Shion bent down and took hold of my shoulders.

"Get off! How dare you touch me!"

He backed off a little but still leant down. "Luka, you're a mess. Come on, you have to stand up."

"Don't say my name," I growled at him.

He sighed. "What am I supposed to call you then?"

"Nothing. Don't talk to me."

He sighed again. "Luka, you're being impossible."

I looked at him with disbelief. He instantly regretted what he said. "I-I didn't mean-"

"Impossible, am I? You waltz in here, take my hard-earned spot, barge into my room and then tell me I'm impossible? Who do you think you are, Shion?! I was perfect before you showed up!"

Shion looked at the ground. "You weren't really, were you?"

I glared at him. "Oh, so now you know me inside out, do you? I'm impossible, unhappy, grumpy and never enjoyed life?! Is that what you're trying to say?!"

He nodded slowly. I flung myself at him and pushed him to the ground. My hands were wrapped around his neck and I strangled him. But I was too weak. I just fell onto his chest, crying.

"I hate you... I hate you so much..!" I whimpered into his shirt, staining it with tears.

Shion hesitantly sat up but I didn't move. "I hate you... I hate you..." I just kept saying, still crying. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair.

"I know, I know..." he whispered. I sobbed even more. Why wasn't he fighting back? I had attacked him, tried to strangle him, acted awful and told him I hated him. Why didn't he say anything back?

I heard the door creek open behind me. Shion looked up and I felt the heat radiating off of his body. He clearly was blushing. I just buried my head in his chest.

I could hear Meiko laughing. "I thought she had killed you Kaito! I certainly didn't expect this! I'll leave now, enjoy~!" Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Shion pushed me off of him lightly. I didn't stay on the ground or look at him or anything. I just stood up and walked over to my desk. I searched through the pages of music and picked up one of them. I walked back to him and shoved it into his hands.

"Song. Give it to Rin and Len."

He scanned over it. "Did you write this?"

I nodded. He smiled faintly. "It's good, Luka."

I scowled. "Don't say my name."

He looked at me, confused. "What am I to call you then?"

"Nothing. Don't talk to me."

His face fell. "I thought-"

I glared at him. "You thought because I had a meltdown and gave you a stupid hug that everything would be fine and we'd be best buddies? God, you're so naive Shion!"

He stood up and brushed himself off before turning and glaring at me. Honestly, his glare was terrifying. It didn't suit him. "You were the one cuddling into me like a little girl! What was I supposed to think! You're impossible, Luka!"

I glared right back at him and clenched my fists. "Don't say my name! You still stole my spot! Now get out before I murder you Shion!"

He gave me one final glare and left, slamming the door behind him. I threw the hairbrush at the door again. It snapped in half. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning at 8 as usual. I got up, got dressed and brushed my hair with the now broken hairbrush. I then resumed my spot at my desk and finished off songs and started new ones. I picked up a clipboard that was hanging beside my desk. I checked all the songs I had finished.

It was about 9:30 when there was a knock on my door. I turned to see who it was. Meiko peeked her head around and came in. She sat up on the desk, like she always does.

"So? How was last night?"

I gave her a confused look. "What?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're so dense, Luka. Kaito! How was last night with Kaito?"

I snickered. She honestly thought I had any sort of feelings towards the dumb blue-haired freak? "I hate him."

Meiko clearly didn't expect this answer. She furrowed her eyebrows together and studied my face closely. "What? But you were snuggling up to him last night..."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the pages. "I had a small meltdown. He was stupid enough to believe that I was friends with him after that! I can't stand his face. I just want to punch it and roll it up and throw it over a fence and-"

Meiko took hold of my hands, which I had been clenching in front of my face as I imagined squashing Shion's face up into a ball. She put them on my lap and patted them. "Luka, I know he stole your spot but you should give him a chance. He's actually very nice."

I pulled my hands away and glared at her. "I hate him."

Meiko sighed and walked back out the door. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

I nodded before turning back to the sheet of music. At the top I wrote that dreaded name. _Kaito Shion._

I stared at the blank page. What the hell was the song supposed to be about. I didn't know a thing about Shion! Other then he like stealing things... Greedy person... My eyes lit up and I smirked evilly. I would need to develop this idea. But now, breakfast.

I walked out of the room and locked my door behind me. I walked down the hallway and stopped. Someone was watching me. I could feel their eyes watching me. I spun around and caught... Shion.

Faster than lightning, I pinned him against the wall. I put my arm up to his neck and held his two hands with my other one. I glared at him. He looked terrified.

"L-Luka-"

"DON'T say my name," I spat. I could feel his heart beating a thousand miles an hour. I looked right into his eyes.

"Listen here Shion-"

"If I can't say your name, why are you allowed to say mine?" Guy's got guts. My arm tightened against his neck. He muttered an "ow" and shut up.

"I'm dominate here. _I _write your songs. _I _design your costumes. _I _have the power. If you dare mention anything about last night, I will personally strangle you in your sleep."

He snickered. "You wouldn't."

My arm tightened. He was finding it hard to breath. "Try me," I whispered. I dropped him and he fell to the ground. I smirked and walked off towards the dining room.

"You're insufferable, Megurine!" I heard him call. I faltered for a second. He saw. I shook it off. It's nothing. It doesn't matter. That's over now!

"Luka? Are you okay?" Shion's voice echoed behind me. Concern laced his words. I turned and screamed at him.

"Go away! Leave me alone! Why did you have to come along and spoil EVERYTHING?!" I ran off, fighting the tears. Come on, Luka! You don't cry. You never cry! You didn't even cry when- No! Stop it! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!

I leant against the wall, taking deep breaths. I wiped away the moisture forming around my eyes. Stupid, stupid, stupid... Okay. I was good. I walked through the doors to the dining room.

Miku, Meiko, Gakupo, Rin and Len were already inside. Gakupo didn't seem to care that I had walked through, Meiko avoided my gaze and Miku shifted around on her seat awkwardly. Rin and Len, however, came up and gave me a big hug each.

"Kaito gave us the song you wrote!" Rin said.

"It's really good, Luka!" said Len.

"Thanks so much!" they said in usion. I smiled faintly and patted their heads. I then walked over to my spot and began eating the breakfast that was put in front of me. It was cornflakes. They were soggy, too much milk had been added. There hadn't been enough sugar added and they tasted weird. I lifted my head.

"Who made these?"

Gakupo raised his head. "I did. Why?"

I glared at him. "You added too much milk-"

"Megurine! We went through this yesterday! I'm not a gourmet chef!" Gakupo glared back at me.

I scowled and pushed the plate away. "Fine. I wasn't hungry anyways." I lied. I was starving. But I wasn't going to let him think he could make me eat an unsatisfactory meal. I mean, it was cornflakes! How can you screw up cornflakes?! Clearly, Gakupo had found a way.

I stomped out of the room and shut the door. I could hear Miku sigh. "You didn't need to be so rude, Gakupo. You now how Luka is..."

"I'm not going to give her special treatment! Just because of what happened to her. We all go through hard times. That's no excuse for her to act like a bitch."

"But none of us have ever been-"

I ran. I didn't want their pity. All I want is for them to learn how to make cornflakes properly. Is that such a request?!

My stomach growled. I was starving. But I wasn't going to go back in. I'd eat out instead! I'm sure the cafe knows how to make cereal...

As I was walking towards the front door, I had to pass the director's room. And who else would be standing outside, but Shion. I had intended to breeze right pass to show that I had the power but as I was walking past, he ran up and grabbed my arm.

"Luka I-"

"How many times do I need to tell you?! _Don't _say my name and _don't _touch me." I shook my away. This dork really does not get it.

"Fine. Pinky. I need to tell you something."

I stopped without turning around. He let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I really don't want the closing number. I'm going to ask the director to give it back to you."

I turned around and smiled smuggly at him. "You know what, you can have it."

He frowned, confused. "W-what?"

My smile turned to a glare. "Because that's the worst thing anyone could do! You don't snatch something off of someone and then just return it like it's no big deal!"

"B-but-"

"This is why I hate you. You're one of those people who think they can take stuff 'accidentaly' and then return it and everything peachy again. If you were really a man, you'd take it and prove you can handle such an important role. After all, the closing number is the best spot, reserved for only best."

With that, I turned and walked back towards the door, grabbing my scarf and coat as I walked out. I could hear Shion grumbling behind me. I just smirked with satisfaction. Now, the new question is, where should I eat my breakfast?


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter starts in Kaito's POV and then switches to Luka's, so don't get confused.**

Chapter 4

Luka Megurine. A girl who was as unpredictable as the weather. Sometimes she was sweet, sometimes sour. Sometimes calm, sometimes crazy. And she wanted my guts on a silver platter.

I walked through the city, eating an ice-cream and thinking about her. Luka. If she didn't glare, her eyes could be pretty. If she didn't scowl, she could be beautiful. No point in telling her that. She'd murder me.

When I walked in to the studio, she caught my eye first. Even out of Miku, who was bubbly with long teal hair, and Meiko, who was wearing a skimpy outfit and had a fun-loving personality. Any other guy would have gone crazy knowing that he got to stay in the same house as them. But the only one I saw was Luka. She had her nose in a book when I walked in. When Gakupo fell, she let out a snicker. She intrigued me.

But then, I met Luka Megurine. The rude, cold girl. She intimidated me. I was honestly terrified. When she scowled, I almost shrank a foot.

Then, at dinner, she had sat in front of me. When she called Gakupo out for not cooking the fish well, while everyone else felt uncomfortable, I thought it was funny. I wasn't going to laugh. Then the director decided to give me her spot. She went balistic. After she ran out, Meiko and I both stood up to run after her. I was going to sit down again, Meiko was her friend. But she told me to go.

To be honest, I was shaking when I knocked on her door. But I needed to act tough. I wasn't going to allow her to walk over me. She tried to puch me. She acted rude. She tried to strangle me. But she broke down. She ended up crying into my chest. So I hugged her. But then, she acted rude again. So I got angry. And left.

The next day (today), she almost killed me again. Then, when I tried to give her her spot back, she yelled at me and called me weak. So, here I am. Trying to think of a way to give her back her spot without her calling me weak.

I wandered around until I reached a park. There were children running around and playing. I took another lick from my ice-cream. I walked aimlessly until I arrived at a river that ran through the park. I sat down on a bench and proceeded to finish my ice-cream. Before I could finish it completly, something caught my eye.

Behind a bush, next to the river, something was peeking out. It was a strand of pink hair. I've only ever met one person with pink hair. I stood up and walked behind the bush.

Luka was lying on the ground. She was fast asleep. I didn't want to wake her up because I knew she would get angry with me. But if I left her, she could get sick. So I squatted down beside her and tapped her shoulder.

"Megurine. Wake up."

Luka shot up and, in the process, knocked over my ice-cream. It fell out of my hand and landed on the wet grass.

Luka turned and glared at me. "Jeez, Shion. I was fine sleeping there. Why are you following me everywhere? It's like your stalking me."

She stood up and brushed off her skirt. She looked at my poor ice-cream, back at me and back at the ice-cream.

"You dropped your ice-cream," she said before running off. I let out a long sigh and stood up. But something caught my eye. Luka had dropped something when she was running away. It was a photo.

There were two girls in it. One was a blonde with bright blue eyes. She was smiling widely at the camera. Her arm was linked through another girl's. It was... Luka? Well, it looked like her. But this Luka was smiling sweetly at the camera. Her eyes were sparkling and she looked happy. I put it in my pocket and decided to give it back to her after I had bought myself another ice-cream.

_Luk_a

I leant back in the chair and yawned. I was getting close to finishing Shion's first song. I couldn't help but smirk. This song was perfect. I called it... '_Judgement of Corruption_'.

There was a knock on my door. I groaned loudly and stomped over to it. I opened it up and found myself staring at... someone's chest? My eyes wandered up until they reached the owners face. Shion.

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "What? I'm busy finishing _your _song."

He just walked in. I gave him a disgusted look as he sat on my bed. I slammed the door closed and faced him. "What do you think you're doing, Shion?"

He didn't answer. He was looking at the pictures that were hung up on my walls. I didn't appreciate him barging into my room and ignoring me.

"Did you draw these?"

I nodded slowly. I wasn't sure where this conversation was going. All I knew is that I didn't want Shion in my room.

He walked around and looked at all of the drawings. There were ones of costumes I had designed, sets for music videos and a few drawings of people. There was Rin and Len, Meiko, Miku, Gakupo and me. Stuck beside Gakupo was a rough sketch of another male. He had hair coming over his eyes and was wearing a long coat with a scarf. It was Shion. He looked at the sketch before turning and giving me a quizzical look. I glared at him.

"Don't feel flattered, I draw a sketch of everyone who comes here. You're here so I had to draw you too. It's so I don't forget anyone."

He gave me a smirk. I could tell this conversation wouldn't end well for him. "You don't want to forget me? That's so cute, Megurine!"

I clenched my fists and gave him my deadly glare. "You wouldn't understand Shion!"

I sat down at my desk in a huff. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I took Shion's song up and tried to continue writing. If I got it finished, I could shoo him away to record it. I began humming the lyrics and tapped my pencil against the table. I began writing when I felt someone looking over my shoulder. I froze. I knew he saw that I froze. But he didn't back away.

"Is that my song?"

I spun around quickly and met Shion's face. I scowled. "God, you barge into my room and now you don't even give me my personal space in my own room?! Just get out Shion."

He pulled his face away and dug through his pockets. He took out a small photo. I froze when I saw it and dug through my own pockets. It was gone! I snatched the photo off of him and looked at it. Phew...

"You dropped it when you ran away," said Shion, scratching the back of his neck. I didn't answer and pinned the photo back on the wall. He had followed me and watched as I hung it up.

"Who's she?" he asked, pointing to the other girl in it. I turned and glared at him. "None of your beeswax."

Shion stared at me for what seemed like an eternity. Anyone else would have avoided eye-contact or blushed. I took his staring as a challenge. I glared right back at him as he stared at me. He finally shrugged it off and walked away.

He walked up to the door and took hold of the handle. He turned back and opened his mouth to say something but... the room went black. The power had been cut.

Shion looked around frantically. I could hear Rin and Len screaming and Miku shouting. I also could hear Meiko and Gakupo trying to calm all three of them.

"Kaito?! Luka?!" Meiko's voice rang out in the darkness.

"We're fine!" Shion yelled back.

"Meet us in the dining room!" yelled Gakupo. Shion took hold of the door and turned to me.

"Come on Megurine." I didn't move. "Megurine?" I still didn't move. I was frozen. Frozen with fear. "Luka?" Shion moved in the dark to find me. When he did, he took my hand gently. I wanted to fight it off and yell at him for touching me but I was too scared. I held Shion's hand tighter.

"I-I'm scared..."

I could hear him chuckling. He stopped suddenly, knowing I would kill him when the lights came back on.

"I have you, Luka. You don't need to be scared..."

I cuddled into him as we walked through the dark halls of the house. This all seemed to familiar...


	5. Chapter 5

**This whole chapter is Kaito's POV**

Chapter 5

We walked down the corridor. Luka was cuddling into me. She was terrified. I had never seen her like this. I don't know why she was so scared, it was only the dark. But I wasn't going to question anything.

I finally arrived at the dining room. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness so I could see Meiko holding the twins' hands and Gakupo with Miku by his side. Meiko saw us and let out a sigh of relief.

"Luka! Kaito! Thank god you're here!"

Meiko noticed Luka cuddling into me, whimpering. I expected her to smirk or make some kind of comment. But fear flashed across her face. Miku and Gakupo also looked worried.

"Luka? Luka, are you alright?" Miku asked. She slowly made her way through the dark to find Luka and put her hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Luka let a small whimper.

"I'm scared, Miku..."

Miku managed to give her a hug. "Don't worry, it won't happen again. You need to act tough, especially in front of Kaito!"

Luka sniffed and returned the hug. I had never seen her so vunerable. Miku gave me a small smile and whispered "Mind her, won't you?"

Luka stood up tall and wiped the tears away. She took a few deep breaths and turned to Gakupo. "You're the oldest here, what did you do?"

Gakupo glared at her. "I didn't do anything! Why do always blame me for everything?"

Meiko cut in. "A fuse blew in the generator, I guess. My plan is to have a few of us get a tool box and the rest of us go down to the generator and try to find the problem. I'll go down to the generator."

Rin and Len clutched her hands. "We're coming too!" they said in usion.

Meiko sighed and nodded at them. She then turned to me. "You'll come too, Kaito. Then Luka, Gakupo and Miku can-"

"He can't go with you."

Luka's voice resounded behind us. Meiko shot her a funny look. "Why not?"

Luka walked up to us and stood beside me. "Because he's coming with me. Right, Kaito?"

She had said my name. Luka Megurine had spoken my first name. I looked over at her in shock. Her eyes were soft and she had a faint smile on her lips. I can't believe it. Luka was asking me to go with her?

"I-I um, that is... W-what I mean to say..."

Luka cocked her head to the side, sweetly. There had to be some kind of alterior motive here. But I didn't care.

"S-sure..?"

Luka smiled and turned to Meiko, who looked positively stunned. "Kaito and I will get the tool box. The rest of you can go down to the generator. You only need two people to carry a box, after all."

With that she turned and walked away, leaving everyone to look at her shocked. She stopped at the door and looked back at me. "Coming, Kaito?"

I nodded quickly and ran after her. I was still in a daze. An hour ago, she was giving out to me and now she was smiling sweetly and calling me by my first name? I really didn't know what to expect from this girl.

We walked through the dark hall in silence. She was a very fast walker and I need to jog to keep up with her. I finally decided to ask.

"Um, what was that about?"

She looked at me with a neutral expression. "What was what about?"

"Back there. You hate me, you've said so yourself. Multiple times. Why'd you ask me to come with you?"

She just shrugged. "I may not like you, but I dislike Gakupo even more. I'm not going to put up with his insolence."

"Why didn't you ask Meiko?"

"Because then the twins would have to come. They're too irratating."

"Miku?"

"She'd just try to start a conversation. I don't like talking."

"So basically, you asked me to come because I was your last resort?" I asked. I really hoped she'd say no or keep quiet. I don't want her to say yes.

"Pretty much," she turned and scowled, "Don't make me regret it."

I sighed. The old Luka was back.

We walked through the darkness for another while. It may have just been me, but I felt like we had walked through some of the hallways more than once. Luka wasn't slowing down, in fact she began walking faster. She looked left and right as she walked through the hallway.

"Luka... Do you know where the toolbox is?"

She turned quickly back and glared at me. But the glare softened and she slowly shook her head.

"No..."

I sighed. "Well... Has the house got a shed?"

She slowly nodded. I grinned in the dark. "Then let's go!"

She started to walk in direction of the back door. I quickly grabbed her hand. She gave me a disapproving look, which I ignored.

"Don't walk as fast this time."

...

Well, we had found the tool box. And I had been forced to bring it all the way down to the generator. This thing must have weight a tonne. What kind of tools were in it?

Luka was waiting for me at the end of the hallway. I had fallen behind because of the extra weight I was carrying. Luka insisted I carry it because she was too delicate.

"Would you hurry on?"

I shot her a glare. "This thing is heavy, do you want to carry it?"

"No, I'm too delicate."

I sighed and tried to keep up with her. It was impossible. She was moving too fast and I was carrying an extra tonne to what I was usually used to.

When we reached the stairs to the basement, Luka walked down without me. I took it slowly, step by step. But on the last step, I tripped. I dropped the tool box and went flying.

"Lukaaaaaa!"

But it was too late. I had fallen on top of Luka. I didn't move, taking deep breaths and trying to regain my composure.

"Kaito~ I can't breath..."

Oh, right. I opened my eyes to find Luka underneath me. My face went bright red. She was very pretty up close... Wait, what?! She was though...

"Kaito! I can't breath!"

I got up quickly and tried to hide my face. Luka glared at me. "You're so clumsy."

She walked up and picked up the tool box. She had no problem carrying it. See?! She wasn't 'delicate'.

"Finally! You guys took awhile!"

Up ahead Meiko, Gakupo, Miku, Rin and Len were waiting for us. Luka shoved the tool box into Gakupo's arms. "You do it. You broke it."

Gakupo glared at her. "I did not!" I think he might have attacked Luka but Meiko restrained him. The five of them went into the generator and Luka and I waited outside.

Luka sighed and leant against the wall. She slowly slid down it and sat on the ground. I followed suit and sat beside her. We sat in silence for what felt like hours. I had to break it.

"Um, why were you so freaked out about the dark?"

"..."

"Are you afraid of it?"

"..."

"Luka?"

"I don't answer pointless questions."

Ouch. Well, that didn't work out quite the way I wanted. In fact, it made the silence that much more suffocating. We sat in the cold for another while. I wasn't cold because I had my coat and scarf. Luka was only wearing a black top and skirt. She probably was cold. As if to prove my point, she shivered.

"Here, you can have my scarf."

She shot me a glare. "You don't need to strip for me."

I rolled my eyes and forcefully pulled her to my chest. Maybe she could get some heat from me. She tried to wriggle free but I kept a firm hold on her shoulders. She finally stopped and just sighed irratably.

"You're impossible. You know that, don't you Kaito?"

I just smiled and leant my head against the wall. I really liked her calling me by my first name. I closed my eyes and sighed contently. I felt Luka cuddle into me and I wrapped my arms around her. She let out a small sigh. I looked down at her. Her eyes were shut head she was smiling faintly. This made me grin. I leant my head back against the wall and slowly drifted asleep.

...

"D'aw! Aren't you so cute~!"

Meiko's voice bounded back and forth through the basement. I slowly opened my eyes, still tired. They had fixed the generator, the lights were back on. I looked down to find Luka, cuddled up to me and sleeping. Meiko was giggling and I tried not to act flustered.

"Sh-shush Meiko, she's sleeping..."

Meiko covered her mouth with her hand, still grinning. She and Gakupo walked up the stairs, with Len, Rin and Miku following them. Gakupo turned and smirked at me.

"Good luck with her, Shion."

My face went red again and he left, chuckling. I looked down at the sleeping Luka and tried to figure out how to get her up to bed. But, thankfully, she slowly woke up. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she frowned as she tried to register where she was. Her eyes went from my chest and slowly up to my face. I smiled sheepishly at her and waited for the slap.

"Hey, are you going to help me to bed or just sit there like a dumb-ass?"

I looked down at her to find her glaring at me. It wasn't a deadly as usual. I stumbled to my feet and gave her my hand. She hesitantly took it and stood up. I supported her tired body all the way to her room.

Outside her room, she walked in without a word and was about to close the door when I stuck my foot through the opening.

"Luka... Are we friends?"

Luka opened the door and looked at me, as if examing me. "No."

I felt my heart sink to the ground.

"But I will allow you to hang around in my room while I'm writing songs."

She closed the door and left me grinning on the other side.

**This wil be the last update until next Saturday. I have exams for the rest of this week. For those who reviewed so far, thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back to Luka's POV**

Chapter 6

"Luka~! I'm bored~!"

I groaned and buried my hands in my head. Kaito had come into my room and was lying on my bed and whining.

"God, when I said you could come in here, I didn't know you expected me to babysit you!"

I couldn't see him but I knew he was pouting. That stupid boy had come into my room everyday since the generator incident and he hadn't once done anything somewhat productive. In fact, all he did was whine, make jokes, laugh, tease me and pout. All he did. Everyday.

"Luka~! Entertain me~!"

I whipped around and glared at him. "What am I supposed to do?! I have work to do!"

He stood up and sat on the desk in Meiko's usual position. "If I help you finish of this song, will you play a game with me?"

I snorted at him. "What are you, five?"

He didn't move and raised an eyebrow expectantly. I let out a defeated sigh. "Fine."

He grinned and pulled over another chair. "So, what's it called?"

I pulled out the sheet of paper. "The director wanted me to write a trio. I have your part and Miku's done, I need to finish mine."

His eyes lit up. "I'm singing with you?"

"And Miku."

"Still!"

I rolled my eyes. He was too happy about everything. He was always grinning or laughing. It kind of irritated me, to be honest.

...

We worked on the song for another half hour and, surprisingly, he had helped me. We finished off my part and it was ready for the director to see. I was about to leave and show him when Kaito called me back.

"Luka! We still have to play that game!"

Shit. I had hoped he had forgotten. I scowled and sat down on the floor across from him. "So, what's the stupid game then?"

He smirked. I don't like where this was going. "So, I'm trying to learn English. I'm going to ask you a question in English and if I get it right with no mistakes-"

"I have to answer it?" I finished. He shook his head.

"No. You have to kiss me."

I got up from my spot, alarmed. "What?!"

"So, you want to play?" I could see him smirking.

"I-"

"Perfect!" He hadn't let me finish! I don't want to play the stupid game!

"Okay, so..." He thought of a question and I closed my eyes and prayed he made some sort of grammatical mistake. Please don't get it right. Please don't get it right...

"What age are you?"

He got it right! I saw him look at me expectantly.

"N-no, it's 'What age is you?'"

He shot me a glare. "No it's not! I know some English, I'm not stupid! And I said it right, so..."

He crawled across the floor towards me, his eyes glinting. I backed up against the wall. He was right in front of me.

"Kaito, don't do something you'll regret..."

He didn't stop. What's my next option? "U-um... Rape! Rape!" No one responded. I felt his hand under my chin.

"No! I don't want to get a disease!"

He placed his other hand on my cheek. I moved my face as far away as I could. I could feel his breath on my face.

"Kaito, I never agreed to this!"

I waited for it. My nose was scrunched up in disgust and my eyes were squished together in an attempt to block out all light. Nothing. And then, laughter. I opened one eye to see Kaito, rolling on the floor, laughing. My face went red with rage and my fists clenched together.

"You... You idiot!"

I flung myself at him, pinning him to the ground. I held both his hands over his head with one hand and began pounding at his chest with the other. He kept laughing but winced every time my fist made contact with his chest.

"Luka! Luka, I was joking! Please! Mercy!"

I stopped for a moment and glared at him. He tried to keep a serious face but ended up laughing again. "You should have seen your face!"

I just stood up and walked over to the desk. He wasn't worth my energy. Kaito had finally finished laughing and was lying on the floor, breathing heavily. He stood up and sat down on the chair next to me with a goofy grin. I scowled at him before taking a sip of water.

"I'm sorry Luka. I didn't mean to make you angry. But we would make a cute couple!"

The water got caught in my throat. I started choking and spluttering. Water dribbled down my face and Kaito patted my back. I took another sip of water, several deep breaths before turning to face him with a deadly glare.

"Are you insane?!"

He just grinned. "We could be like Romeo and Juliet!"

My face went from a glare, to one of disgust, to one of shock and back to a glare. "We'd be more like Romeo and... Cinderella. Two completly different fairytales. Your's ends happy, I end up dead."

He considered what I had said before asking a stupid question fit for a stupid person. "Wait, if I end up happy, does that mean I'm Cinderella?"

I smirked. The thought of Kaito in a dress came into my mind. I let out a snort. Then a giggle. Then full blown laughter. Kaito looked at me like I was some kind of deranged madwoman. I covered my mouth and clutched my stomach as the image of him running down a stairs and dropping a glass slipper. I let out a loud laugh and then winced. I hate my laugh.

Kaito was still looking at me like I was a women possessed. I took a deep breath and stood up straight again. I carefully composed myself and looked at the floor in embarrassment.

"D-did you just laugh?"

I shot him a glare. Was he not there for the last five minutes. He broke out into a smile. "Your laugh's really cute, you should laugh more often!"

I glared but couldn't help the red creeping up to my cheeks. Of all the people to make me blush, it's Kaito - the idiot of idiots. And about something as trival as my laugh! I have been very sensitive about laughing ever since _him._ I shook my head. No! It's over and in the past!

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to find Kaito smiling down at me. Did he ever stop smiling?! He walked towards the door and put his hand on the knob. He turned back and grinned.

"See ya tomorrow. I'm gonna surprise you with something!"

I clapped my hands sarcastically. He just rolled his eyes and left the room. I stared up at the ceiling for awhile, just thinking. How did Kaito put up with me? I was always horrible to him but he just responded with a smile. Stupid.

I opened the door and ran down the stairs, remembering that Gakupo is cooking today. I am _not _having him cook me another unsatisfactory meal.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I walked into the kitchen to come face to face with Gakupo. He was staring into space and blowling bubbles with the chewing gum in his mouth. I looked over at the oven and saw black smoke rising.

"You idiot!"

Gakupo snapped out of his 'interesting' thoughts and noticed the black smoke. He let out a girlish squeal and opened the oven. He then tried to reach into the oven and grab whatever was in there without oven gloves. He burned his hands and pulled away clutching his burnt hand and yelling "ow!" over and over. I was left to sensibly put on oven gloves and grab the burning substance. I put it down on the counter and we both stared at it. Gakupo stared at it hopefully, hoping it might repair itself if he stared at it long enough. I stared at it in horror, knowing it was a failure and Gakupo should just admit that he was no gourmet chef.

"You dumb-ass! Can you not do anything properly?!"

I knew what Gakupo was going to say. "Megurine! I'm not a gourmet chef!" Called it.

I gestured to the burnt... thing. "I know. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out! Do you need a recipe that says 'DON'T BLANK OUT WHILE COOKING, IT LEADS TO FAILURE' in block capitals and flashy lights?! What were you thinking?!"

He couldn't come up with back answer. He knew it was true. We went back to staring at the failed dish, him with hope, me with pity.

"What was it meant to be?"

Gakupo let out a defeated sigh. "It was meant to be parmigiana. It's like a lasanga put eggplant repace the pastry..."

I wrinkled up my nose. "Sounds vulgar. Maybe it's not a bad thing that you completely screwed it up."

Gakupo huffed and glared at me. "Why do you have to act like a bitch?"

"I'm not a bitch, I'm brutally honest." I took the dish over to the bin and poured it's contents out. All the black burnt eggplant flew out and I was left with a fairly clean dish. I turned back to Gakupo, who looked like I had just thrown his hopes and dreams into the bin, along with the grotesque meal.

"Just get a takeaway..." I said, sighing. Hopefully the staff at the takeaway wouldn't disappoint me. He left glaring and slightly crushed and I just stayed massaging my temples. Why did anyone leave him to cook? He tries to make tuna, he fails. He tries to make pamigiana-thing, he fails. He tries to make freaking cornflakes, he fails! Does no one learn?! He can't cook!

With my previous plans to assist Gakupo in cooking foiled, I was left to wander around the mansion. I walked slowly through the halls, gazing at the artwork on the walls. As I passed one room, a ruckus came from inside. Being the compassionate person I am, I opened the door to see what had happened. What did I see? Kaito. He had tripped over a wire, fell into the music stand and pulled down the duvet on his bed. Are all the boys in this house mentally challenged?!

Kaito saw me at the door and smiled sheepishly. "I got it! You don't need to worry-"

As he tried to stand up, he tripped over the wire again and pushed over the bedside locker. There was a crash as it fell and the glass of water that was on it spilt. Kaito mumbled an 'ow' and I stood at the door, snickering.

"Clumsy."

With that, I turned and closed the door. I heard yet another crash from his room and just sighed and walked away. He really need lessons on standing up straight.

I kept on walking through the house and, don't ask how, I ended up in the attic. I hadn't come up here in 5 years. I looked around the attic. In the far right, there was a box marked '_Luka Megurine_'. Right beside it was one marked '_Lily Megurine_'. My breath caught in my throat but I still decided to look through it. Mine first.

There must have been thousands of photos there. In each one, there was a smiling girl with pink hair and shining blue. I shoved the box away. Stupid... That girl wasn't me. It isn't me. I'm not her anymore. I decided to move onto Lily's. My sister's...

Her's mostly consisted of random star stickers. But there were two photos. One was the one a kept with me at all times. Lily and I were smiling and linking. The other... I was to one side of the photo, smiling shyly. Lily was on the other side with... Luki... Lily was trying to pull me into the photo. I still remember that day...

_"Luka~! Come on!"_

_Lily dragged at my arm, trying to pull me in. I dragged my heels, I didn't want to. I could see Luki grinning behind her. I always felt uncomfortable around Luki. I never quite knew were I stood with him._

_After the photo was taken, I left quickly. I didn't want to be near them. Luki really scared me. I didn't want Lily to get hurt either though. But she was strong, she wouldn't let anyone hurt her._

_I walked up to my room, fiddling with my hands. I looked up at the wall of portraits. There were three. Me, Lily and Luki. I wanted to add more. Drawing people was a way to learn their quirks and habits. It hadn't worked with Luki, he just scared me._

_There was a knock on my door. I turned to see Lily's head peeking around my door. I smiled and motioned for her to come in. She walked in and closed the door gently behind her. She walked up and sat on the bed next to me._

_"Luka? Are you okay? You always go very shy whenever Luki comes over. Are you nervous around him?"_

_I fiddled with my hands. I was always very shy. I never really talked and blushed furiously when anyone, other than Lily, spoke to me. I was often called names at school, but it never really bothered me. As long as my older sister, Lily, was with me I didn't care what people said._

_"Luki scares me... He makes me nervous..." I whispered to her. She took me in a hug, and stroked my hair._

_"Luki's really very nice. I think you need to try and talk to him, and people, more. You can't hide forever you know."_

_I nodded and smiled. Lily always knew what to do. And if she thought Luki was nice, he can't be that bad. Right?_

Ha, how wrong I had been. I pushed the box away quickly and left the attic, wondering why I had ever come up in the first place.

**It's shorter than usual, but the next chapter's gonna be longer, I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating for awhile, personal life and shit. I know I said this one would be longer, but that's actually the next one. Sorry!**

**Chapter 8**

I woke up the next morning, still tired. Last night, Gakupo had gotten a takeaway and guess what? He screwed that up too! He ordered salmon instead of tuna! Does he have to fail at everything?! So, I ended up eating Kaito's secret supply of ice-cream for dinner.

I rolled off the bed and landed on the floor. This was the way to wake myself up when I was very tired. Today was recording day. Yippee (sarcasm).

I got up and got dressed quickly. I washed my teeth, brushed my hair and left my room. I wanted to get down to recording studio as quickly as possible, hopefully before everyone else. I was too tired to talk to anyone and would probably end up snapping at them.

I closed the door behind me and walked down the corridor. The next thing I knew, a pair of strong arms were wrapped around my waist. I let out a yelp.

"Good morning," _he _whispered into my ear. I froze. I guess he took this as a sign to snuggled into my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his blue hair. He sighed contently.

I was not having any of that, oh no. I raised my leg and kicked him in the groin. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"What the hell Luka?"

Kaito rolled on the floor in pain. I glared at him. "Who told you that you could hug me?"

He looked up and smirked. "I did."

I scowled. "God, Kaito, you're so stupid!"

He gave me a goofy grin. This made me angrier. "Why are you smiling like a dork? It's awfully irratating!"

"I love hearing you say my name."

Oh my god. I had had enough of him so I walked away. Kaito got up and ran after me. "Wait Luka! I wanted to show you something!"

I turned to face him and he gave me a page of music. I gave him a confused look.

"I wrote it. You're not the only one who can write music, you know."

I glared at him beforing reading the title. I let out an irritated sigh. I looked up to see him wearing the stupidest grin I've ever seen.

"Really? Really?! '_Romeo and Cinderella_'?! You will not stop, will you?!"

He let out a laugh. "Come on, will you just proof-read it? That's all I'm asking."

I scowled. Just when I thought I might have a work free day... "Fine. But only today. Ask Miku to proof-read them next time..."

I took the music back into my room and sat down at my desk. Sighing to myself, I took my pencil and read over then song. It was surprisingly good. Despite a few random flat notes he had thrown in and a few high notes that I knew he couldn't reach, it was very good. I fixed any mistakes and hummed the tune in my head. My one complaint was that it had a lot of, um, sexual undertones in it. But that's what everyone wants to hear nowadays, isn't it?

After I finished, I left the room and walked down a flight of stairs to reach Kaito's room. I knocked on the door loudly.

"Kaito? You in there?"

There was a sound of fumbling and the door opened. "Done already?"

I just glared at him. "Are you going to let me in?"

He moved so I could walk in. It was my first time being in his room, excluding yesterday. His room was surprisingly clean. In fact, the only messy thing were the wires from a few video game controllers. I turned to see Kaito looking at me expectingly. Did he want me to say something about his room or give back the music? I decided to do the latter. I can think what I want but I'm not complimenting him and letting him become big-headed.

"This is the song. It's good. But you wrote it for a baritone, you, and a mezzo-soprano? Miku's a soprano."

"I didn't write it for Miku."

"Well, Rin's also a soprano."

"Isn't that pedophile?"

"Fine. Meiko's an alto."

"I didn't write it for Meiko."

I was beginning to get irratated. "Well, you did you write it for then? I've run out of girls, unless you plan to sing it with Gakupo or Len, who are baritones and boy-sopranos respectively."

Kaito began fidgetting awkwardly. I don't think my glare was helping him find his voice either. I put my hands on my hips. "Come on, spit it out."

Kaito looked up at me with a look that I would describe as 'please-don't-kill-me'. What was he going to say?

"I was hoping you'd sing it with me, Luka."

My mouth hung open and I stared at him. Kaito looked at me hopefully while suffling on his feet. I let out a loud sigh and groaned.

"Fine."

He looked up at me in surprise. "What?"

I scowled at him. "I said fine. But only because I have to record other songs anyways and I wouldn't want to bother anyone else with your stupidity."

I hoped the insult would reach him and he'd just stay quiet but no! He grinned broadly before sweeping me up and giving me a big hug. I didn't expect it and squealed, wrapping my arms around his neck to stop me from falling if he decided to just drop me. Kaito looked up at me and smirked wryly. I glared at him but didn't let go of his neck.

"I didn't know you wanted a hug so badly, Luka. You can just give me one instead of me having to sweep you off your feet."

I let go of his neck and crossed my arms, giving him a death glare. "You idiot! Put me down!"

He let me down but pulled me into another hug. I was squished against his chest and I felt him run his hands through my hair almost... Lovingly. I started to squirm around and try to get free but his grip was too strong. I just sighed and waited for him to let go. I could feel his chin against my head. I looked up at him with a confused expression. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Kaito..."

"Yes, Luka?"

"I-I..."

I regained control of my body and pushed him off quickly. I looked at him with fear and covered my red cheeks with my hands. Kaito looked at me confused. I turned around quickly and left the room. I ran through the mansion and didn't stop until I reached my room. I burst into it and closed the door forcefully behind me and slid down it. I wrapped my arms around my legs and hugged them. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I shook them off and buried my head in my hands.

What was happening to me?


	9. Chapter 9

**Time to switch back to Kaito's POV :)**

**Chapter 9**

I watched as she ran out the door. I only stared after her before staring at my own hands. What in god's name possessed me to do that? I shook it off and walked down to the recording studio, hoping Luka would come down soon.

I walked into the studio, still a bit dazed. I sat down on the sofa and stared into space. Her hair was so soft. And she had a nice smell. Kinda like strawberries. And her eyes were very pretty too. She had these azure coloured eyes that sucked you in. When she wasn't glaring of course.

"Kaito!"

I jumped at the sound of my name. I turned to see Meiko looking at me, her hands on her hips.

"I called you at least six times, where is your brain?"

I went a light shade of red but tried to hide it by flicking my hair in front of my face. Unfortunatley, Meiko saw. An evil smirk crept across her face and she rested her head in her hand.

"Kaito~! I know that look!"

I tried to brush her off and nonchantly looked at her. "What look? Meiko, are you drunk? No one knows what you're talking about."

Meiko's grin widened. "That look! That's the look a guy wears when he's thinking about someone special! Who do have a crush on Kaito?"

Miku bounded over from the other sofa and sat down beside me. "My brother has a crush?"

Miku had started calling us brother and sister. I did have a sort of sibling bond with her, as well as Meiko. They were like an odd, disfunctional family to me.

I glared at the both of them. "I don't have a crush on anyone! You're both crazy!"

Then, Gakupo walked in. I groaned. I knew what was coming. Why do you do this to me god?!

"Shion likes someone? I bet it's Luka!"

My face went red at the mention of her name. This was not going to help my situation. As I predicted, Meiko threw back her head laughing and pointing at my face. Miku giggled and Gakupo smirked.

"It is, it is! He does like her!" Meiko howled.

"He likes who?"

Everyone turned to face the door where Luka, herself walked in. She was looking at us with a confused expression. She didn't dwell on it and sat down across from me, before taking out her book and reading. Meiko snickered and nudged me while Miku giggled and tried to push me off my seat. I held my ground.

Luka peered over the edge of her book. "Please stop, you and your idiotic ways are bugging me."

Meiko stuck her tongue out at her and turned back to me. "What made you fall for that one, eh?" she whispered, causing my face to, once again, heat up.

After five minutes of Meiko and Miku poking me and shoving me off the seat, I just stood up and turned to glare at them. Miku sat were I was sitting and spread her legs down to where she had been sitting. Meiko made a shooing motion with her hands and pointed to the spot beside Luka. They weren't going to leave me alone, were they?

Sighing in defeat, I took the seat beside Luka. Miku squealed and clapped her heands together. Meiko pointed to Luka, back to me and made a small talking motion with her hand. I wanted to groan but instead, I turned to Luka.

"Watcha reading?"

"A book," she answered simply.

I sighed. "Well done Sherlock. What's it called?"

"... None of your business."

"The book's called 'None of Your Business'?" I asked with a smirk.

She turned and scowled at me. "No, you idiot!"

I couldn't hide the small smile that crept to my mouth. Luka saw and glared at me. "What is so funny?"

"You."

"Go away. You and you're idiotic ways are annoying me and affecting my mental health."

"You love me really."

She stood up with a scowl and let out an irratated sigh before stomping over to Meiko. Miku walked over to me and sat beside me.

"She acts tough all the time, but she has a reason. Her past isn't pretty," Miku said.

I gave her a look of confusion and concern. "What happened?"

"It isn't my place to say..."

We sat in silence for awhile longer. Finally, the director walked through the door. He clapped his hands loudly to try and get our attention. Everyone looked up at him, bar Luka, who kept reading. The director noticed and snatched the book off of her. Luka just gave him a sour look and crossed her arms in a huff. Completly ignoring her, the director turned to everyone with a grin.

"So! We have five solo songs, two duets and one trio to record today. Then, we're going to sort out the spots everyone is getting for our tour. Then, we have one music video to shoot. Alright let's get started! Miku you're up first!"

Miku stood up and followed him into the recording studio next door. He still had Luka's book. Luka stood up with her arms still crossed and then flopped down next to me. I shot her a questioning look but I couldn't stop the red creeping to my cheeks.

"Why are you sitting beside me?"

She shot me a small glare. It wasn't too deadly though, and her face relaxed after a second. "Your stupidity amuses me sometimes."

"I thought it annoyed you and affected your mental health?" I asked with a grin. I was quite enjoying the way her cheeks were gaining a red-ish colour.

"It's annoying and amusing, okay?! Do you want me to move?"

I shook my head. She didn't say anything and avoided looking me in the eye. We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a bit. Meiko and Gakupo were watching us with amused expressions. Rin and Len sat on the floor, playing with little toy tractors.

"I'm cold."

Luka suddenly declared this, causing everyone to look at her. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing," she said with a glare. "I'm just stating that I'm cold."

"Do you want to cuddle into me again?"

"No!" Her face was turning red in a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "You're insufferable, Kaito!"

"You two are like an old married couple," chimed Meiko from the side. Luka turned and glared at her. She didn't say anything though and just crossed her arms. She leant against the back of sofa and closed her eyes.

One by one, the director called everyone in to record. Finally, it was time for mine and Luka's duet. It was just a stupid song but I couldn't stop the butterflies from flying around in my stomach. Luka clearly didn't feel any different than usual because she just stood up and walked into the recording studio. I let out a small sigh and followed her in.

Luka already had the head-phones on when I walked in. She threw a pair over at me, scowling slightly. I ignored her and put the headphones on and stepped up to the mic. Luka did the same. The music started and I stepped up to sing my first part. I could feel Luka's eyes on me. Her part finally came around and she sang clearly.

Her voice was captivating. But it wasn't only her voice, no. She would do these little dances and her facial expression would change, depending on the emotion in the song. But the most noticiable difference? She was wearing a big smile. Luka Megurine was standing in front of me, grinning. It was a little weird but a smile suited her. You could tell she enjoyed singing.

After the song was over, Luka left quickly. I ran after her and quickly grabbed her arm. She turned around and gave me a look of disgust. Any hints of the kind, smiling, carefree, beautiful Luka that I saw two seconds ago had vanished.

"What?" she spat. Honestly, I was hurt. I don't know why, I should have expected this.

"Y-You... Er..." I was drawing a blank. I looked like a stumbling fool.

"You look like a stumbling-fool, Kaito. Let go of me." She pulled her arm away and ran off towards her room, leaving me to stare after her.

I... I think I was beginning to fall in love with Luka.


	10. Chapter 10

**We're on chapter 10 already? Woah...**

Chapter 10

I stormed out of the room, angry with Kaito and myself. Kaito for making me feel weird and myself for letting him see me weak. After the incident with my sister, I decided the only way to stop getting close to people was put up an invincible barrior. 'People will try tot close to you, only to stab you in the back.' This is what I told myself everyday, when someone got angry at my attitude or I ended up making someone cry. Eventually, I began to just push people away as a reflex action. And it worked. Until Kaito came.

I feel like singing is a way for me to escape reality because of the different stories in songs. The other reason is because when I sing, I feel like I can let down that invincible barrior and just be Luka. But afterwards, I go right back to being Luka Megurine, that blunt, sarcastic, rude bitch.

In the dressing room, I began to get ready for the stupid music video. I put on a black dress and wrap the red bow around my waist. I didn't do anything to my hair. After I was finished, I sat down on a chair and stared into the mirror in front of me. A girl with salmon pink hair stared back at me. She wore a stoic expression but if you looked hard enough, you could see the pain that lied in her eyes.

I stood up angerly, glaring at the girl. She glared back at me but still had that look of hurt in her eyes. I screamed and pushed the dressing table over. Stupid! You don't show emotions! Emotion is another word for weakness! You're not weak! You're not... Gah!

Burying my face in my hands with frustration, I turned and walked out of the room. Of course, as luck would have it, I bumped into someone. Lifting my head up to see who it was, I ended up facing the concerned face of Kaito. I tried to storm past him, tried to seem intimidating but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back in front of him.

"Luka, are you okay?"

I averted my gaze, looked anywhere but at him. Stupid! The reason he thinks he can talk to you is because he's seen your weaker side!"

"I'm fine," I spat. He grabbed my chin forcefully and made me look at him. He was wearing his outfit for the video.

"Are you really?" Kaito whispered. I closed my eyes, blinking back tears. How did he do it? How did he make me this emotional, this weak?

"I said I'm fine! Go away, I don't need you, or Meiko, or anyone else! You're all just going to betray me in the end anyway!"

I smacked his hand away and tried to run but ended up just collapsing in a little ball. This all seemed to familiar. I could hear Kaito behind me, walking up to my discarded self. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. I struggled but, as usual, it came to no avail.

"I-I don't need you... I can take care of myself..."

Kaito mumbled soothing words as I cried. I couldn't believe it. A few minutes ago, I was lecturing myself on how I appeared weak to him. Now, I was letting him see me weak again! But the tears wouldn't stop flowing. I looked like a five year old.

After awhile, I had stopped crying and was just sniffling like a baby. I had probably destroyed Kaito's shirt. But he wasn't stopping me. He justs soothed me and ran his hands through my hair. Lily used to do that when I was sad.

"We all need someone, Luka."

I looked up at him. He only smiled back. I buried my face into his chest while sobbing. "I don't need anyone... I've been like this for ten years. I don't need anyone..."

"Well, then I need you."

My body froze as I processed what he had said to me. Why did he need me? What did I have to with him? I was rude, mean and sarcastic. I never appreciated anyone's hard work or presence. He was kind, polite and sweet. He always tried to help others and brought a smile wherever he went.

"Luka, why do you push people away? I want to know. I want to be closer to you."

"Why?"

Kaito's eyes found mine. I never noticed but he had very nice eyes. They were a deep blue, almost navy. I winced at my own thoughts and tried to push them away. But it was hard with him staring at me. _When did you become such a... sissy?_

"You heard me, why?"

Kaito was stumbling over his words. He looked like he finally found an answer and turned to face me. "Because I care Luka. I really, really care about you."

I could my cheeks going red and my eyes widened. He... cared? When was the last time someone told me they cared? That was ten years ago, when all my sorrow started. I felt a hand on my cheek and my face was pulled over to meet his. Kaito wiped the remaining tears away with his thumb and looked at me expectantly. I bit back more tears and began to tell him.

"W-when I was ten, my sister Lily was my whole world. I looked up to her, admired her and aspired to be like her. She was everything to me. B-but... When she turned fifteen, she started dating a boy named Luki. I was generally quite a good judge of character but I couldn't really decipher Luki. Lily, however, was completly and untterly infatuated with him.

"If there was on thing I didn't like about Luki was that he could change people. I remember him yelling at me because he found my laugh irratating. I remember him calling me insufferable. The worst part was that Lily, my hero, always snickered and agreed with him. This caused me much pain and hurt because I was a very shy child. I was often teased at school and Lily would always make them back-off. So when she began to agree with Luki, my heart would clench and I began to believe it.

"On the day of my eleventh birthday, Lily had invited Luki over for the party. It wasn't going to be big, just a cake and one or two presents. While I was opening my presents, Luki excused himself and left the room. Lily stayed with me and watched my face light up with every present I opened. I remember she gave me a huge hug and whispered '_I'll always love you Luka. And I'll always be here._' Five seconds after she told me this, the lights went out.

"Lily, scared and nervous, took my hand and began calling for Luki. I clung to her skirt, scared out of my mind. Lily tried to comfort me and tell me it was only a blackout. We walked out into the hallway and down the corridors. Lily let go of my hand to check something quickly and I turned my back. Then there was a loud gunshot and a blood curling scream. I turned around and couldn't find Lily. But, there in the dark, I did see something. I saw two shining blue eyes.

"I screamed and ran down the hallways, towards the door. The were five loud gunshots behind me, which only made me move faster. I managed to escape the house. I ran for ages and finally collapsed in an alleyway.

"The next day on the news, a young girl of sixteen had been found shot dead. The house were she had been discarded had been burned to a crisp; They needed to do a DNA test to even clarify who she was, she was so badly burnt. Her name? Lily Megurine. She was believed to have been murdered by an assassin who went by the name of Luki. When I found this out, I was crushed. Lily, my sister and only surviving family, had been killed by here boyfriend, whom she loved dearly. I must have cried for days. I began making a living from singing of the side of the streets. The director found me and took me in. Everyone was so anxious to meet the 'new girl'. But I knew better. I knew people were just back-stabbing traitors, getting ready to strike! I became cold and rude, in order to create an invinsible barrior. I pushed away anyone who thought they could get close to me. The only two to ever have gotten near enough were Meiko and you."

I finished my sob story quietly. I waited for him to laugh, tell me he was, just in fact, toying with me. But he did none of these things. He just held me even tighter, more securely. I found that part of me _enjoyed_ being held like this.

"Luka, I won't ever betray you. I won't ever, ever hurt you like that," Kaito whispered into my ear. I smiled. Like, a proper smile. In ten years, I hadn't once smiled properly.

"I know," I breathed.

We stayed in this position for awhile, with him stroking my hair and mumbling kind word, and me, just enjoying his company and warmth.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had been a full week since my little meltdown #2. And I had tried to avoid speaking to Kaito as much as possible. I locked my room when I went inside it. I only came out for dinner and breakfast. To be honest, I was scared to talk to him. Scared of what he'd say to me. I'm not good with heart-to-heart talks, _especially _about my past. And when ever I did see him, at dinner and such, all he had to do was flash me a small smile and my whole face would turn red! What's up with that?

It would be only two more days till our tour and I was dreading it. Stupid Meiko and Miku had divided the rooms and put Kaito and I in the same room! Stupid, stupid, stupid...

I woke up the morning before we left, knowing it would be a rough day. I quickly packed my stuff and walked down to the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone finally noticed Gakupo's lack of cooking skill and told him he didn't need to cook anymore. Poor Gakupo, he had no idea that his cooking was terrible.

I walked into the kitchen to be greeted with the delicious aroma of pancakes. I breathed in the smell and managed a small smile. God, getting rid of Gakupo's cooking was one of the best things that had happened that week. I looked over at the cooker to be greeted by Kaito. The guy I had been trying to avoid.

"Hey sleepy-head," he greeted, not looking away from the pancakes. I murmured a small reply back and shoved my hands into the pockets of my dress. Maybe if I don't say anything, he'll leave me alone?

"So, you like pancakes?"

God, what a stupid question. I made sure to show my irratation by scowling at him. "Well, I'd better, hadn't I? Stupid..."

"You love me really."

I glared at him and marched over to the table with my arms crossed. I hoisted myself up on top of it and watched him flip the pancake. He lifted it out of the frying pan and put in on a plate before walking over to the fridge. I took this oppurtunity to make fun of him.

"You going to eat your pancakes with ice-cream too?" I asked sarcastically.

He froze midstep and looked at me incredulously. I glared at him as he put his hand to his forehead in fake shock. "Good lord, it speaks! Ladies and gentleman I, Kaito Shion, have made the fascinating discovery that Luka Megurine speaks, and even has a sense of humour! What do you say to this, Luka Megurine?"

He held out the spoon covered in batter to my face. I swatted it away and muttered, "Go kill yourself..."

"I heard that! Besides, my death would leave to many people heartbroken!"

"Cocky this morning, aren't we?"

"It spoke again!"

Getting tired of his stupid playful banter, I stood up and grabbed the plate with his first pancake on it. I squeezed some lemon juice on it and reached for the sugar and sprinkled a table spoon over it too. I walked over to the table and began to eat. I could feel Kaito's eyes on me and I tried to ignore it. But it's very hard to eat while an idiot is watching you. I turned and found him looking at me with soft eyes. My cheeks went red but to cover it up I said, "Will you stop looking at me with that lovesick puppy look. It's awfully distacting."

I turned back to my food. It was very nice. I tried to find something, anything, that I could point out but it was very good. I heard Kaito fixing up another pancake and he took it and sat across from me. I looked over at his pancake and sighed irratably.

"I was being sarcastic about the whole ice-cream thing."

"So? Ice-cream works with anything!"

"That much sugar can't be good for you."

"Aw, are you worried about me?"

"N-No! I'm scared that your teeth will fall out while you're singing and you'll scar some ten year old for life!"

He just smirked knowingly at me. I hate when he does that because he isn't knowing! He's one of the stupidest people I know!

I finished my pancake quickly and pushed the plate away before standing up and declaring that I was done. I then left the room quickly and retreated to my bedroom. I layed down on the bed and decided to take a nap, still wondering why I always get nervous when I see Kaito.

...

The next morning was a very hustle and bustle kind of morning. Everyone was scrambling to get their stuff and shove it into the car. When everything was in, we all clammered in and drove off to our first destination.

The car ride was very long (four hours long to be precise), very loud and very irratating. Rin and Len were bickering over something, Miku and Meiko were whispering away to each other, Kaito and Gakupo were talking and I sat down and read my book. After maybe two thousand sighs from yours truely, we arrived. We were behind schedule and had to hurry.

In the changing room, Kaito approached me. I shot him a questioning look. He cleared his throat nervously.

"L-Luka... I know we got of on the wrong foot, what with the whole closing number thing, and I have decided. You're going to have it."

God, not this again. I opened my mouth to protest but he quickly put a finger to my lips. "No, I'm not asking or offering. I'm telling you. You deserve this ten times more than I do. You write the songs, do the costumes, arrange the sets and keep everyone in check. I don't know how anyone would have managed with out you. The rest of us don't put in half the effort you do. And that's because the rest of us aren't as grateful for what we have as you are. You love and treasure what you do. So, this is your pay."

He took his finger away and smile gently at me. I remembered what Meiko had said to me when he first came here.

_"You work so hard to get your reconition so you 100% deserve it. In time, Kaito will see this and he'll respect your work and won't steal your spotlight."_

I didn't believe her. I didn't think it was possible. But here he was, telling me he respects what I do and that I deserve it. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a hug.

"Thank you," I whispered, smiling slightly. Kaito hugged me back and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled up to his chest. We stayed like that for awhile before I pulled back and walked towards the stage. I could feel Kaito watching me. I rubbed my stomach; It felt a bit sick and queasy, like butterflies or something.

...

It was time. It was time for the closing number, my closing number. Every year, when I got to this point, I felt accomplished. Like people finally reconised my hard work. The year was over and I got to take a few weeks off before the cycle started again. I knew I was grinning like an idiot. Kaito finished his song and stepped off, waving. He saw my and gave me another hug. "Go knock 'em dead," he whispered into my ear.

I stepped out onto the stage. The lights dimmed and everyone turned to face me. The music started and I closed my eyes. I knew somewhere, Lily was looking down at me. It had always been her dream to become a singer. I hoped I was making her proud.

When I finished the song, the audience arrupted into appluase. I took a bow and walked off the stage, smiling widely. I walked back into the dressing room and everyone inside clapped for me. I bit the inside of my cheeks to stop myself from grinning hugely. Everyone began to pack up and Kaito came over to me. He picked up a strand of my hair and began fiddling with it with his thumb and index. He stopped to look me in the eye and smiled.

"I knew you'd do a great job."

Red began to creep up to my cheeks and I looked down at the ground. I was smiling though. I felt Kaito lift my chin up to look at him. His face was also pink from blushing.

"Luka, I-"

His sentence was cut off by the lights being shut off. The room was enveloped into darkness. My body tensed up and my breathing became heavy. Kaito noticed and put his arms around me protectively. "Luka, it's okay. No one's gonna hurt you.."

_**BANG!**_

A gunshot. Everyone in the dressing room froze. Meiko held the twins close to her and Miku clung to Gakupo's arm. Kaito's grip tightened and his eyes scanned around the darkness. The gunshot had come from the auditorium. My heart beat started to quicken. No. It wasn't true. It wasn't true!

_**BANG!**_

Kaito let go of me and slowly walked towards the stage. My eyes widened and I went to run after him, only to be pulled back by Gakupo. He kept a firm hold on my arm as I struggled. Kaito shakely opened the door.

"Hello."

My whole world froze. It was like it shattered into a hundred little pieces. That voice had haunted my existence for the last ten years. I heard it in my nightmares every night. I thought he had left my life, but he was back. Blue eyes gleamed in the dark. The exact same eyes that I saw the day Lily was murdered. The man standing at the door was... Luki.

Luki swung a punch at Kaito, who narrowly dodged it and kneed him in the stomach. Luki fell to the ground, stunned and winded. Kaito turned back to us.

"Gakupo, take everyone away and back to the car! I'll deal with him."

I freed myself from Gakupo's grip and flung myself at Kaito. "No! No, don't! Come with us! He has a gun! K-Kaito... He'll kill you... I don't want you to die... I don't want you to die!"

Kaito pushed me back and held me at arms length. Tears were running down my face as I looked at him. He gave me a weak smile. "Don't worry Luka. He won't hurt you or me or anyone. I love you, 'k? Now go with Gakupo!"

He quickly kissed my forehead, leaving me stunned. I wanted to answer him, tell him I might have feelings for him too, but Gakupo picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I punched his back as he walked away. As he left the room, I saw Luki get up. I squirmed more, kicking him and punching him.

"No! No, let me go! Kaito! KAITO!"

I kicked Gakupo hard and he dropped me. I fell to the floor with a heavy thud but picked myself up quickly. I ran back, ignoring Gakupo's calls. I was not going to lose Lily and then lose Kaito to this man. Especially not Kaito.

I ran back into the room and met with Luki's cold eyes. He smirked evilly at me. He was holding a gun in one hand and it was pointing to the ground. I followed the barrel of the gun to the the floor and screamed.

"KAITO!"


	12. Chapter 12

**You ready for the final installment of this story? Sorry it's short but if I dragged it out any longer, it would just seem stupid and irrelevant. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, favourited and whatnot. This story received a lot more attention then I expected. So, thanks!**

**Chapter 12**

Kaito was lying on the floor, not moving. He wasn't dead because I could see his chest rising and falling. Luki looked at me and grinned evilly, pointing the gun in my direction.

"Don't worry Luka. He's not dead. I didn't waste a single bullet on him. I'm saving them all for you."

He backed me up against the wall and pressed the gun to my head, I couldn't do anything and just whimpered, tears flowing down my face.

"You got away from me that day. But I've been watching you. And it wasn't until now you showed a weakness. Him." He gestured at Kaito's discarded body and turned back to me, smirking. "I need to get rid of you, Luka. I need you dead. As an assassin, I need to finish off my work."

"W-why..?" I choked. My eyes didn't leave Kaito. I was praying that he'd stand up and save me.

"Because they payed me! Don't ask who they were, I don't know. They payed me lots of money to get rid of you and Lily."

"Don't say her name! Don't talk like you knew her! You killed her!" I yelled at him. How dare he speak about her, use her name casually! He never loved her.

Luki's eyes narrowed into a glare. His finger tightened on the trigger. "I wouldn't talk back to me kid. All I have to do is pull this trigger and you die."

He took a breath and glanced over at Kaito's body, which was stirring slightly. I took this moment of distraction to push him away. I slid my leg under his feet and tripped him up. I lifted my leg up and used the heel of my boot to wind him. Luki started coughing and wheezing but managed to point the gun at Kaito.

"Don't move! If you do, I'll shoot him!" he said between gasps.

I move in front of Kaito protectively. I'm not going to let him take away someone else precious to me. Luki chuckled darkly and stood to his feet. He was clutching his stomach in one hand and the pistol in the other.

"You're weak Luka. He's made you weak."

"I don't care," I snarled.

Luki chuckled again. I must have really hurt him because when he tried to stand up straight he groaned and dropped back to his hands and knees. He did, however, drop the gun. Gasping, I quickly picked it up and pointed it at him. Luki smirked up at me.

"You gonna kill me? You gonna harm me? Go on, I _dare _you."

I glared and held the gun firmer. My finger tightened around the trigger. But I couldn't pull it. Despite all the shit this guy has done to me, I wasn't a killer and I wasn't going to shrink to his level. But I tried not to let any emotions show on my face. I pointed the gun at his chest.

"Stand up," I ordered. Luki raised an eyebrow but his face betrayed him; He was scared.

"Stand up!" I yelled again. He quickly got to his feet, one hand up in the air and the other holding his bruised stomach. His eyes were wide and his breathing was raspy. He thought I was going to shoot him. And I had to make him believe I was going to otherwise he would grab the gun back. Flicking my wrist to the door, I gestured for him to walk towards it. He did so, not taking his eyes off of the gun. I walked over and held the gun to his back, in between his shoulder blades. With the gun still like that, I guided him outside. Outside the building, Meiko, Gakupo, Miku, Rin and Len were waiting for us. When Meiko saw me she let out a sigh of relief but when she saw Luki her eyes narrowed. Gakupo ran over and took both the gun and Luki from me.

"Call the police. Kaito's wounded," I said, my voice weak from fear. Gakupo nodded and held both of Luki's arms behind him while Meiko pointed the gun dangerously at him. Knowing that he wouldn't escape, I ran back into the dressing room. Kaito was still lying there. He hadn't moved at all. I ran over and dropped to my knees in front of him. I brushed his hair out of his face.

"Kaito? Kaito, can you hear me? It's safe. Luki's gone and he's not going to hurt you," I whispered. Tears began to fall from my eyes. I sat over his body, crying. What if I had been to late? What if Kaito was dead? I closed my eyes as my thoughts consumed me.

My thoughts were disrupted by a cough. Then a gasp. Then a voice. "L-Luka..?"

My eyes shot open. In front of me was Kaito, alive and breathing. He was cradling his arm as he tried to sit up. When he did, he gave me a weak tears rolled down my cheeks and I shook my head trying to get rid of them. Kaito... Kaito was alive. He was alive and breathing. I thought he was dead. I thought he had died! In a fit of happiness, I flung myself on him, pushing him back down to the ground. I clung to his shirt and wailed. Kaito ran his fingers through my hair and rested his head on mine.

"I... I hate you! I h-hate you so much..."

Kaito's fingers found my chin and he pulled my face up to meet his. Leaning his forehead against mine, he gently caressed my cheek.

"You don't really hate me, do you? Luka?"

I slowly shook my head. I didn't hate him. I know that. But what do I feel for him then? Whenever I'm near him, my stomach does flips, I blush and I lose my train of thought. Luki called him my weakness. I-Is this... love?

As if to answer my quesion, Kaito leant forward even more and, suddenly, his lips were on top of mine. My eyes widened in shock as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body. I couldn't think straight. As a result to the closure of the logical side of my brain, my eyes close and I kissed him back. I felt Kaito slowly, almost hesitantly, pull away. My eyes opened and I stared at him, wide eyed and red faced.

"W-Why did... I-I mean how..?" My words wouldn't come together and I stuttered. Kaito chuckled and enveloped me in a hug.

"I told you. I love you, Luka. And by your reaction, I think you love me too?"

I looked up at him in utter shock. How could anyone love me? Did I love Kaito? "W-Well, I don't _hate _you..." I said slowly. He gave me a giant grin and almost squished me to his chest. He grabbed my face and kissed me again. It was a weird feeling, being kissed. But I didn't mind too much. Kaito pulled away and gave me yet another hug. But I hugged him back. Cause you know what?

He was my biggest distraction. And I loved him for it.

_The End_


End file.
